Quand mon Diable s'est changé en Ange
by Mouna Nasake
Summary: Il arrive qu'on change totalement, que l'on devienne quelqu'un de vraiment différent de ce que l'on était à la base. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé...Et c'est pour ça qu'Il était fait pour moi. Ginny-Draco
1. One day

_**Quand mon Diable s'est changé en Ange.**_

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté sur , j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, pour une fois, il s'agit d'un couple hétéro !Pas d'insultes dans les reviews s'il vous plaît. Par contre vos critiques seront toujours bénéfiques.

**Chapitre**** 1 : **_**One day I'll fly away**_

"_Pour l'éternité" répondit-il de la douce voix que j'aimais tant._

_C'est ainsi que finit l'histoire. Oh c'est vrai, c'est un peu cliché…mais nous l'avons mérité ce Happy End._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le début de l'histoire est nettement moins « cucu ». Le début, c'est une fille un peu trop téméraire, complètement marginale, du genre je-m'en-foutiste, et totalement libertine.

Evidemment, cette fille, c'est moi.

Je m'appelle Ginny. Ginny Weasley.

Oh bien sûr, vous connaissez tous mon nom. Je suis la sœur naïve du meilleur ami du Grand Harry Potter, et sa future femme selon cette bonne vieille JK Rowling.

Mais en fait, elle s'est trompée sur pas mal de point…Ou peut-être ne voulait-elle pas choquer les âmes sensibles.

Je suis malheureusement bel et bien la sœur cadette de cet imbécile de Ronald et de mes 5 autres frères aînés. J'ai été élevée par la même mère poule et par le même père aux allures de socialo-intello qui voudrait sauver le monde du Grand Méchant Voldemort.

Mais là où notre chère JK n'a pas dit la vérité, c'est au moment crucial de mon baiser avec ce pauvre « super-Gryffy » de Harry. En fait, je n'ai jamais fait rien d'autre que ce baiser avec lui.

Revenons à cette superbe scène décrite par Rowling, et je vous dirai ensuite ce qu'il en était réellement.

« Harry tourna la tête et vit Ginny courir vers lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le visage résolu, le regard flamboyant. Alors, sans réfléchir, sans l'avoir prévu, sans se soucier des cinquante personnes qui le regardaient, Harry l'embrassa. »

Alors, d'abord, mon visage n'était pas résolu, il était heureux, tout simplement parce que je venais de faire remporter la coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor, et ensuite, mon regard n'était absolument pas flamboyant, il était juste vitreux parce que je venais d'avaler quatre Bièreaubeurres. Et enfin, même si lui s'en fichait qu'il y ait cinquante personnes autour de nous, et de le faire sans y avoir réfléchi, de le faire sans y avoir réfléchi, c'était loin d'être mon cas. Je lui ai donc fichu une claque monumentale ce jour là.

J'avais aimé Harry, c'est vrai. Je l'avais aimé comme on aime notre star ou héro préféré entre 11 et 14 ans. Mais comme toute personne dotée d'un cerveau, je m'étais rendue compte à 14 ans que l'attente ne m'apportait rien, que s'il m'avait aimé il se serait bougé plus tôt, et qu'il avait beau être sympa, gentil, brave et mignon avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs en bataille, je lui trouvais à présent un manque de piquant certain.

Il aurait pu m'apporter de l'affection, de la joie, du rire, peut-être même de l'amour… mais jamais il ne m'apporterait la passion dont j'avais besoin, une haine mêlée au désir, le piment d'un amour impossible.

J'avais donc commencé à chercher autre part. Enfin… _chercher_ est un bien grand mot. En fait, j'avais laissé simplement se faire les choses. Je prenais les occasions qui se présentaient à moi, et la vérité, c'est qu'il y en avait pas mal.

Ainsi, en quelques mois, j'avais partagé des baisers et bien plus encore avec diverses personnes de Poudlard, allant de Dean Thomas à Colin Creevey, en passant par MacLaggen, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil…et bien d'autres encore.

Lorsque Harry m'a embrassé, cela faisait déjà plus d'un an que j'enchaînais les amourettes, dont aucune ne durait plus de deux mois, et dont la plupart s'arrêtait au stade du One Night Stand.

J'avais blessé pas mal de gens à cause de ça, mais après tout, tant pis. J'étais égoïste et je m'en fichais.

Plus grand-chose à voir avec la gentille petite Gryffondor qui devenait rouge cramoisie à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le grand Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce jour là, j'ai donc fichu une bonne grosse claque à ce pauvre pleurnichard au yeux verts.

« Ecoute, Harry » lui dis-je avec un air décidé, malgré l'alcool qui m'embrumait quelque peu l'esprit. « Je t'aimais c'est vrai… mais ce n'est plus le cas. Ne te permets plus ce genre de choses avec moi.

Et ma vie avait repris comme avant. J'avais enchaîné mes conquêtes, retournant régulièrement avec Padma Patil, que je trouvais belle à damner et bien plus complexe que la plupart des gens. De plus elle était à Serdaigle, ce qui m'évitait de la voir trop souvent.

J'étais bi, oui. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une ouverture d'esprit nécessaire.

Bref. Pendant un an et demi donc, j'ai vécu ainsi. Harry quitta Poudlard après la sixième année. Mon frère avait essayé de me raisonner, de me faire sortir avec lui puisqu'apparemment il déprimait terriblement. Je lui avais tenu tête. Je ne voulais pas d'un petit ami qui attirait toutes sortes de problèmes à lui, qui risquait de mourir à tout moment et qui de toutes façon ne voulait rien d'autre que sauver le monde. Non. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un de plus sombre, de moins héroïque mais de plus classe.

Et c'est pendant ma sixième année que je L'ai trouvé.

J'avais changé énormément depuis mes premiers pas dans Poudlard. Mon cœur était devenu si sombre que je n'arrivai pas moi-même à trouver le moindre intérêt à ma propre vie. Je survivais, rien de plus. Seules les nuits de luxures que je m'accordais régulièrement donnaient un peu de piment à ma vie monotone que les actuels dirigeants de Poudlard faisaient tout pour gâcher.

C'est là que je Lui ai parlé pour la première fois, lorsque mon cher Rogue, professeur que je détestais parce qu'il me détestait aussi, et que j'adorais pourtant pour son cynisme, son ironie, son air méprisant, ses yeux calculateur, ses fesses…hm, ok stop. Je disais donc, je Lui ai parlé lorsque Rogue me demanda de venir m'occuper du rangement des ingrédients des potions pour toutes les classes de Poudlard, avec le responsable des septièmes années.

*Et merde…Malfoy…me dis-je, sachant pertinemment que Rogue avait sûrement fait exprès de me choisir pour ce travail, précisément pour que je doive passer une soirée abominable avec Malfoy.

_A suivre_


	2. Vermillon

**Chapitre 2 : **_**Vermillon**_

Je me pressai vers les donjons, j'avais du retard. En fait, je m'étais endormie dans la Salle Commune après les cours et je n'avais du mon réveil qu'à l'arrivée bruyante de Neville et Seamus qui se plaignaient des mauvais traitements d'Ombrage.

J'arrivai devant la porte de la salle essoufflée, ma robe un peu salie après avoir trébuché à trois reprises sur les pierres mal taillées des donjons, à cause de mon état endormi.

Je tombai nez à nez avec Malfoy. Ou du moins avec un garçon qui aurait pu ressembler au Malfoy que je connaissais s'il avait eu quelques kilos en plus, son air de gamin insatisfait et prétentieux, et quelques insultes sur la mauvaise qualité de ma robe en bouche.

Je n'avais plus vu Malfoy depuis presque un an. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même suite aux évènements de l'année passée. Il ne venait jamais manger ses repas dans la Grande Salle, préférant sans doute manger dans sa chambre de Préfet en Chef, il ne parlait plus à personne, et même Pansy Parkinson ne semblait pas s'en plaindre puisqu'elle sortait depuis peu avec mon ex, MacLaggen.

Le Draco Malfoy que je connaissais avant n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celui qui me faisait face. Celui-ci faisait quelque centimètres de plus que moi, et un visage tellement mince qu'il semblait ne manger que pour survivre, lui aussi… Ses cheveux, du même blond presque blanc que lorsqu'il était plus jeune, avaient poussé et laissaient quelques mèches fines caresser son visage aux traits fins, tombant avec classe sur ses épaules. Son sourire amusé se reflétait parfaitement dans son regard argenté aux airs calculateurs.

A vrai dire, il ressemblait à un ange déchu, et seul le fait que je le connaissais d'avant me poussa à remettre mes idées en place et à rester indifférente face à son incroyable beauté.

« Malfoy » le saluai-je froidement, entrant dans la salle d'un pas vif.

« Weasley » répondit-il doucement, son sourire s'élargissant sur des dents d'un blanc lumineux.

« Où est Rogue ? » demandai-je, agacée par ces stupides émotions qu'il me faudrait sérieusement étouffer, après avoir jetée un coup d'œil autour de moi.

« Il est déjà parti. Tu es en retard Weasley, de 7 minutes et quelques secondes pour être précis. Il en a profité pour enlever une quinzaine de points à Gryffondor, c'est décidément son passe-temps préféré je crois…comme si vous n'étiez pas déjà les derniers… » dit-il, son sourire amusé toujours scotché à son splendide visage. « Il m'a dit que si tu ne venais pas, tu aurais une retenue avec moi, je suis préfet en chef maintenant après tout… » rajouta-t-il avec un air suggestif.

« Non merci Malfoy plutôt crever » répliquai-je me forçant à mimer une moue dégoûtée, et à réprimer un rougissement que je sentais monter.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire sincère, et se retourna, toujours amusé. Il m'expliqua rapidement ce que je devais faire et je tentai de l'écoutais, obéissant à ses ordres, mais ne pouvant vraiment m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux détailler chaque parcelle de son visage et de son corps. Je me demandais sincèrement comment une tête à claque pareille avait pu devenir l'homme qui se tenait devant moi, raffiné, plutôt sympa, et beau à damner. Il m'aida quand j'en eus besoin, il me sourit à plusieurs reprises…Il n'avait vraiment plus rien du gamin pourri gâté d'avant.

« Alors Weasley, comment vont ton frère, Potter et Granger ? » demanda-t-il soudain, avec sérieux cette fois-ci.

Surprise par son ton de réel intérêt, je le dévisageai pendant un moment avant de me détourner de lui pour continuer à ranger par date d'obtention les flacons de poudre de corne de bicorne.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, et pour tout avouer, je m'en fiche comme de ma première conquête. Harry n'est qu'un idiot qui pense réellement qu'il est l'Elu, et mon frère et Hermione le suivent comme des moutons. D'ailleurs, j'en n'ai rien à faire de cette fichue guerre, tout ce que je veux moi, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille et qu'on arrête de me considérer uniquement comme membre de ma famille. Je suis une personne à part entière. » débitai-je sentant l'agacement monter en moi, avant de me rendre compte que j'étais en train d'expliquer tout cela à Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci me regardait l'air franchement étonné.

« Tu n'as rien d'une Gryffondor…Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-bas ? » dit-il, très sérieux, me dévisageant, apparemment vraiment intéressé par ma réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? » demandai-je vivement. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'allier à ton stupide maître psychopathe. Je ne me mettrai jamais avec vous Malfoy » lançai-je méchamment, agacée par ses questions indiscrètes.

Cette question m'avait touchée. Tout simplement parce que lors de ma première rentrée à Poudlard, il y avait de cela 6 ans, lorsque le Choixpeau avait été posé sur ma tête, il avait longuement argumenté contre moi. Il avait été surpris par moi, la dernière des Weasley. Il avait vraiment failli m'envoyer à Serpentard, et ce n'est que parce que je l'avais supplié de m'envoyer à Gryffondor, par peur de la réaction de ma famille, que j'avais atterri là-bas.

Le regard de malfoy s'était distinctement assombrit depuis ma dernière tirade. Il s'enferma dans un silence qui cachait un mystère important pendant le reste de la séance.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin, à 22h, lorsque je me dirigeai vers la porte, épuisée, lançant un « A plus, Malfoy », que cela se passa.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me força à me retourner vers lui. J'eus un mouvement de recul au début, avant de voir que son regard gris sombre était voilé.

« Weasley…j'y pense depuis tout à l'heure… je voulais juste que tu saches…que toi et moi on est pareil…C'est pour ça que je disais que tu n'avais rien d'une Gryffondor tout à l'heure. »

Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à la tête que je fis à ce moment là, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de maîtriser mon expression. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai du clairement montrer le choc que m'inspirait la vision d'un Malfoy affirmant être comme moi, la cadette des Weasley, la famille ennemie à la sienne depuis des générations… Il a certainement du penser que j'avais l'air suffisamment faible pour ne pas lui envoyer un sort de Chauve-furie lorsqu'il m'a attaquée.

Car oui, il m'a attaquée, ou du moins c'est ainsi que j'ai pris son baiser. Tout simplement parce que c'était la première fois qu'on m'embrassait de cette manière là, sans que je mène la danse, sans me permettre de la mener, en me privant de toute capacité mentale ou physique quelle qu'elle soit, en me détestant autant…

C'était surtout la première fois que je goûtais au mot _passion_.

La Ginny que j'avais toujours été aurait sûrement envoyé son poing dans la face de cet impoli blond, ténébreux aux yeux d'argent. Mais à ce moment là, je n'aurais pas parié que cette Ginny là était une force existante dans la matrice Donjon.

Quand je sortis de ce moment de torpeur passionnelle, complètement hébétée, l'homme, l'ange, le Dieu, non le Diable qui venait de me rouler la pelle la plus sensationnelle de ma vie venait de passer la porte, disparaissant dans un tourbillon de soie noire… j'eus du mal à me convaincre que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Je décidai donc d'oublier l'évènement, de le rayer de ma mémoire, ou au moins de le cacher dans un coin du grenier de mon esprit jusqu'à ce que l'ancien Malfoy que je connaissais réapparaisse et remette l'ordre social des choses en place.

Cela ne se passa malheureusement pas de cette manière. A partir de ce jour, Malfoy sembla décider que sa période d'érémitisme avait atteint sa limite, et qu'il était temps de faire sa réapparition dans la société. Il vint manger à chaque repas dans la Grande Salle, arrivant chaque jour vêtu de manière splendide, cosmique, fantasmagorique, ressemblant plus à un mannequin faisant une pub pour les robes de Tissard et Brodette qu'à un élève de septième année de Poudlard. Il marchait calmement, le visage fermé, jusqu'à un coin éloigné de la table des Serpentards où il s'asseyait, seul.

Et à chaque repas je tentais d'éviter son regard de prédateur affamé, sans succès, puisque celui-ci m'était directement adressé. Et chacun de mes regards, ses fines lèvres rosées et si délicieuses formait un sourire en coin tellement craquant que j'en rougissais de haine.

Cette torture insupportable dura deux semaines. A la fin de ces deux semaines nous étions mi-décembre. Les vacances de Noël étaient prévues la semaine d'après. Mais ce Week-end, les quelques professeurs qui restaient d'avant le changement de direction, c'est-à-dire Flitwick, Chourave, Binns, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Rogue, réussirent à convaincre la direction d'organiser une grande fête. Toutes les années auraient droit d'y participer, au moins jusqu'à 23h. Les sixièmes et septièmes années auraient droit de rester jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, et de profiter de l'open bar de Bièreaubeurre et de FireWhisky.

Toute l'école attendait l'évènement avec impatience, moi comprise. Evidemment, ce n'était pas un bal, nous n'avions pas besoin de chercher un cavalier avec qui y aller, mais la fête en elle-même servirait sûrement à cela pour tous les élèves de l'école : trouver un partenaire, un sexfriend, un petit-ami, ou un fiancé pour ce qui avaient déjà quelqu'un.

Deux solutions s'offraient à moi : la première était que je fasse ce que je _devrais_ faire, c'est-à-dire boire pendant toute la soirée, danser comme une folle avec n'importe qui et finir la soirée dans le lit d'un quelconque imbécile de l'école. Cela se passait comme ça à chaque soirée où j'allais depuis deux ans. Pourquoi pas une de plus ?

La deuxième solution était celle que je devais à tous prix éviter, celle que toute personne saine d'esprit aurait fuie : aller voir Draco Malfoy lui rendre le baiser qu'il m'avait donner, boire quelques verres avec lui et le suivre dans sa chambre afin de passer une nuit torride avec lui.

C'était _VRAIMENT_ une mauvaise idée.

_A suivre._


	3. Feeling Good

**Note de l'auteur: **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le reste!

**Chapitre 3 : **_**Feeling Way Too Damn Good**_

Nous étions donc le soir de la fameuse fête organisée par nos professeurs.

Résumons la situation.

Depuis deux ans, j'étais libertine et je-m'en-foutiste au possible.

Depuis deux semaines, les paroles de Draco Malfoy me hantaient jour et nuit… _toi et moi on est pareil_, avait-il dit et je n'avais toujours pas compris la signification de ces mots.

Et enfin, depuis deux heures, je m'observais dans la glace, essayant de choisir une tenue adaptée à la soirée. Finalement, je décidais que je n'avais rien de parfait et qu'il me fallait moi-même transformer mes vêtements. Fort heureusement, ma mère m'avait forcé à apprendre les formules de couture, et j'avais été capable de transformer l'un de mes deux uniformes de Poudlard en une robe rouge et noire, avec une coupe très design sur le bas, et un décolleté plongeant.

Plutôt fière de moi, je passai à la coiffure. J'essayai pendant un bon quart d'heure d'assembler mes cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué… avant d'abandonner finalement pour les lâcher dans une cascade rousse, presque rouge.

Je finis par me diriger enfin vers la Grande Salle où devait se passer l'évènement. Je n'avais toujours pas fait mon choix concernant mon attitude pour la soirée. A vrai dire, il s'était plutôt penchée sur la deuxième solution jusqu'à maintenant, c'est-à-dire, celle de laisser mes sentiments s'emballer et de passer une nuit superbe avec Malfoy. Mais en descendant les marche du Hall, je n'étais plus sûre de rien et je me dis qu'il valait peut-être mieux finalement que je reste de côté et que je laisse simplement les choses se faire.

Je rejoignis Luna et Padma dans le Hall. Padma avait mis toute son énergie à se rendre encore plus belle qu'elle l'était déjà, ce qui était fort difficile, et avait pourtant réussit. J'eus du mal à détourner mes yeux de son visage pendant un moment. Lorsque je vis son sourire moqueur se dessiner face à mon comportement, je détournai la tête. Mon regard se porta ensuite sur Luna. Contrairement à Padma, elle était venue simplement plus propre que d'habitude, mais n'avait rien changé à son apparence en dehors de ça. Ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds emmêlés restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Elle semblait toutefois déçue.

« Dommage que Harry ne soit pas là… Je m'entendais bien avec lui… » expliqua-t-elle. « Et tu sais, il me croyait lui pour les Cornacs Ronflus ! »

Un peu exaspérée, je lui souris et me dirigeai vers le bar dans la Grande Salle. Je picorai d'abord quelques petites choses à manger. Par pur ennui en vérité. J'attendais avec impatience sa venue. Et son retard commençait à m'inquiéter. Que ferais-je de ma soirée s'il ne se pointait pas ?

Il arriva finalement aux alentours de 23h, alors que toutes les années en dessous de la mienne devaient quitter la pièce et que je m'étais résolue moi aussi à partir. Il était splendide, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire, vêtu d'un simple pull à col roulé blanc, et d'un pantalon noir, sa robe en soie noire jetée par-dessus le tout. Un seul problème : je crus le voir lâcher doucement la main d'une fillette de 14 ans et lui lancer un clin d'œil complice.

Je sentis la haine monter en moi comme l'orage et je me réjouis qu'il soit enfin l'heure de l'open bar, qui me permettrait de noyer mes fichus sentiments dans l'alcool.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le bar auquel servaient des élèves de septième années, dont Dean et Seamus.

« Un Firewiskhy s'il te plaît Dean. » dis-je.

Je dus avoir l'air particulièrement déprimé parce qu'il afficha un air inquiet avant de me servir.

« Ginny, est-ce que tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il en me tendant le verre.

Je forçai un sourire simplement pour éviter les questions indiscrètes. Dean ne m'avait toujours pas oubliée. Cela faisait presque un an que nous étions sortis ensemble et il n'avait toujours pas tourné la page. Son inquiétude face à chacun de mes gestes m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

« Oui, oui ça va. » dis-je en tentant de cacher la lassitude qui imprégnait mon ton. Il n'eut pas vraiment l'air convaincu mais lorsqu'il voulut répondre, je lui avais déjà tourné le dos pour rejoindre le groupe de filles de sixième année avec qui je m'étais assise.

Je me laissai tomber, avec un soupire digne d'une vieille de 80 ans, sur une chaise qui me permettait de voir avec perfection le diable aux airs angéliques qui faisait bouillir ma rage.

Je le regardais depuis une petite demi-heure. Il était allé d'abord demander une Bièreaubeurre à Crabbe, avait discuté pendant quelques minutes avec lui puis était allé s'adosser tranquillement contre un mur, scrutant silencieusement la salle.

Il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais après avoir enfilé 5 verres de Firewiskhy assez rapidement, j'avoue que j'avais du mal à penser que cette personne pouvait être moi.

Enfin, un éclair illumina ses yeux lorsque son regard se posa sur moi. Il se dirigea rapidement vers moi, la même Bièreaubeurre toujours en main.

Je ne m'étais toujours pas calmé de ce que j'avais aperçu auparavant, alors lorsqu'il fut suffisamment prêt, je me levai et ma main retentit sur sa joue trop rapidement pour que j'aie moi-même le temps de m'en rendre compte. Les regards étaient tous sur moi. Je décidai de m'en foutre et de quitter la Salle, malgré mon incapacité à marcher sans tituber.

Je m'assis sur un banc en pierre dehors, sur la véranda du château, un nouveau verre de Firewiskhy dans les mains. Ma tête commençait à tourner sérieusement._ J'avalai une nouvelle gorgée._ Je le maudissais, ce blond au yeux gris qui se permettait de m'embrasser comme ça juste pour s'amuser avant d'aller dans les bras d'une autre. _Encore une gorgée._ J'étais possessive, oui très très possessive. _Et une autre. _Je le haï, me jurant de ne plus jamais me laisser emporter stupidement par sa vue ou par son toucher. _Encore une._

Il était devant moi.

J'eus le temps de voir son visage, et de froncer les sourcils devant son air réellement inquiet. Puis, trou noir.

Je me réveillai dans des draps incroyablement doux. En fait, au début, je crus rêver. J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond de pierres brutes, taillées grossièrement. Des tentures de velours vert sombre, brodées de fils d'argent, parcouraient les murs, donnant à la pièce une allure médiévale.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe. Ma tête était douloureuse. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de comment j'avais atterri ici. Tentant de retrouver la mémoire, je laissai mes yeux parcourir la salle . Enfin, ils tombèrent sur Lui.

Malfoy dormait à côté de moi, toute trace de souci ayant quitté la surface de son visage. Il semblait paisible comme un ange.

Soudain, me faisant la réflexion qu'il n'était pas un ange, je me souvins du début de la soirée de la veille. Ma haine envers lui, ma claque, ma fuite dans le jardin, mes verres de Firewiskhy, son air inquiet. Un brusque pressentiment me poussa à baisser les yeux. J'étais nue et je me rendis compte avec horreur que lui aussi.

Sûre à présent que ce monstre avait profité de moi la nuit dernière je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte, folle de rage. Non, en fait j'étais presque nue, j'avais gardé ma culotte me rendis-je compte. Je tentai d'ouvrir la porte, elle était fermée. De toute façon j'étais à demi nue, où serais-je allée ? Je me retournai, cherchant des yeux mes vêtements dans la pièce. Ils n'étaient nulle part. J'étais confuse.

Je vis une autre porte, sûrement celle de la salle de bain. Je l'ouvrai et trouvai mes vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une petite paillasse.

_*Etrange…*_

M'approchant pour les prendre, je vis qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'un petit mot, écrit d'une plume rapide et adroite, d'une écriture fort belle.

_**Bonjour Ginny, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit. Voilà ta robe, je te l'ai enlevée hier parce que tu avais du mal à respirer, et cette robe serrée à la taille ne t'aidait pas. Je l'ai faite nettoyer, puisqu'elle était toute tâchée après que tu sois tombée dans la boue hier soir. J'ai caché ta baguette, et je ne te dirai pas où elle est, je ne veux pas que tu partes avant d'avoir pu te parler. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as frappé hier soir…j'aimerais avoir quelques explications. Habilles-toi vite et viens me réveiller. Je t'attends. **_

_**Draco.**_

Agacée par tant d'attention de la part de cet homme que je détestais, je m'habillai, et me dirigeai vers lui d'un pas décidé.

« Malfoy ! Réveilles toi. » aboyai-je méchamment, observant de haut son corps de statue grecque.

Le gémissement qu'il émit soudain me fit sursauter. Il se retourna et marmonna quelques chose d'incompréhensible dont je ne pus saisir que la fin.

« …dans quelques minutes, promis maman… »

Perturbée, je rougis devant ce spectacle si inattendu, si différent de ce que j'aurais imaginé. Un peu radoucie, je m'assis sur le rebord de son immense lit et tendit la main vers l'épaule de Malfoy.

« Malfoy…réveilles-toi s'il te plaît… » dis-je en le remuant doucement. Il gémit à nouveau comme un enfant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de dégager d'une caresse son front des fines mèches blondes qui le cachaient.

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux…haussa des sourcils, apparemment surpris de me voir si douce, et sourit, tandis que je retirais vivement ma main, me sentant à nouveau rougir. Il faudrait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose contre ces rougissements, me dis-je.

« Tu es jolie quand tu rougis » murmura l'ange allongé à mes côtés, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

« Je veux ma baguette. » dis-je froidement, reprenant consistance.

« Non pas tout de suite…Je ne veux pas que tu partes…tout de suite. » dit-il doucement, se redressant en position assise, me dépassant à présent par sa taille.

« Alors fais vite. »répondis-je de plus en plus embarrassée, les joues encore vermillons.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu claqué hier soir ? » demanda-t-il, très sérieusement.

Je lui répondis par une autre question qui expliquait mon attitude.

« Qui était cette fille dont tu tenais la main lorsque tu es entré dans la Grande Salle ? »

Un silence s'installa inconfortablement entre nous. Nous le brisâmes ensemble.

« Oh et puis » commençai-je tandis qu'il disait « Je suis… ».

Nous nous tûmes à nouveau.

« Vas-y » lui dis-je finalement.

« Je suis désolé. » répondit-il simplement.

Je ne comprenais pas. Il n'avait pas répondu à ma question et cela commençait à me rendre dingue. Au moment où j'allais lui crier de m'expliquer, il continua.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu m'en voudrais pour si peu… Tu fais tout pour me montrer que je n'ai aucune importance à tes yeux, tu ne me regardes pas, tu ne viens pas me parler, tu m'ignores malgré tous les efforts que je fais pour te croiser, pour m'habiller, pour que tu me voies tout simplement…Alors je n'ai pas pensé que tu serais _jalouse_ si je passais la soirée avec une autre que toi. »

_Jalouse…_Le mot retentit avec violence dans mon esprit. Depuis quand étais-je jalouse ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais surtout, pourquoi étais-je jalouse ? La réponse n'était pas celle que je voulais entendre, je décidai donc de l'ignorer.

« D'ailleurs je n'ai rien fait de plus que l'embrasser, la pauvre Aëryn est vraiment pure comme fille, c'est à se demander ce qu'elle fiche dans ma maison. »

Cela me remit les idées en place. Il l'avait embrassée. L'avait-il embrassé de la même façon qu'il m'avait embrassé moi quelques jours auparavant ?

« Et ce n'était pas aussi bon qu'avec toi Ginny… »dit-il, répondant encore à ma question mentale. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il prononça mon nom, et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je fus perdue.

Je n'avais pas remarqué moi-même que j'avais baissé les yeux et qu'une larme s'était mise à couler sur ma joue droite, blanche et tachetée de taches de rousseur. Je n'en pris conscience que lorsque ses doigts frais furent sur celle-ci, essuyant ma larme et relevant mon menton délicatement.

Ses lèvres furent sur les miennes en quelques secondes. Douces, sucrées, fraiches, rondes, délicieuses… Il m'embrassa d'abord doucement, comme s'il craignait de me briser, puis lorsque j'entrouvris mes lèvres, il frissonna et me fit frissonner à mon tour, comme s'il m'avait passé une décharge électrique, sauf que là, il s'agissait d'une décharge d'extase.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que nous commençâmes à nous embrasser plus passionnément. Nous nous mordîmes avec haine et fougue, comme deux âmes désespérées tentant de fusionner en vain et ne pouvant se séparer, comme deux enfants jouant à celui qui aurait le dessus, mordant, tirant dansant vivement. Le temps n'existait plus…

Nous finîmes par réellement fusionner. Après avoir retiré la robe fraichement lavée que j'avais mis tant de temps à trouver, nous nous agrippâmes l'un à l'autre comme deux naufragés et dans une vague de passion simultanée nous fusionnâmes. Quelques minutes de torture délicieuse et d'extase douloureuse et nos gémissements synchronisés coulèrent, complémentaires.

C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. L'orgasme féminin. Le vrai. Et c'était avec Draco Malfoy que je l'avais vécu pour la première fois.

Je me laissai tomber sur lui, épuisée par notre folie animale. Il souriait largement, comme plongé dans un rêve merveilleux.

« Merci mon amour… » je crus l'entendre murmurer…

Non, en fait… j'en était sûre.

_*Oh merde…*_

_A suivre  
_


	4. Lullaby

**Notes de l'auteure :**Eh bien merci encore pour ces reviews, j'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour ce chapitre, car il est un peu plus long… j'essaierai d'être toute aussi rapide pour la suite…

**Chapitre 4 : **_A Vampire's Lullaby_

_« Merci mon amour »_ avait-il dit…

Cela n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu, non certainement pas… Comment pourrais-je avoir prévu ça ? Comment pourrais-je accepter ça ? Jamais aucun de mes ex n'avait prononcé ces mots… Jamais je n'avais sérieusement pensé à les prononcer moi-même… Et lui l'avait fait naturellement, et ces mots sonnaient tellement bien dans sa bouche, tellement doux… Comment faire pour ne pas accepter ? Je ne pouvais pas le rejeter…

Je suis donc restée silencieuse…

Silencieuse, pendant une semaine encore… silencieuse, malgré chacune des nuits que je passais avec lui, silencieuse et pourtant crevant d'envie de lui hurler mon désir, ma passion, ma haine…et ces autres sentiments que je me cachais à moi même.

Une Weasley ne pouvait pas aimer un Malfoy.

Et chacune de ces nuits me rendait dingue, L'euphorie que je ressentais en étant dans ses bras, en embrassant ses lèvres, en me perdant dans ses yeux argentés aussi pleins de haine que d'amour me tuait à petit feu… Elle me bouffait et je me laisser crever paisiblement, ne pouvant me résoudre à abandonner les moments les plus extatiques de ma vie entière…

Nous nous retrouvions chaque soir après le dîner, dans un couloir des donjons, et il me faisait discrètement passer par un passage inconnu des autres élèves, allant directement à sa chambre de Préfet en Chef.

Nous tentions ensuite tous deux de faire nos devoirs pour le lendemain, n'arrivant jamais à les terminer, puisque l'un de nous craquait et venait tendrement distraire l'autre dans ses réflexions.

Et nous faisions chaque soir l'amour… Et chaque fois, après que nos cris eurent retentit dans sa chambre, heureusement insonorisée, il me murmurait des mots… des mots tendres, des mots doux, des « ma chérie » des « mon ange », des « ma princesse », des mots que jamais je n'aurais cru entendre sortir de la bouche de Malfoy, et qui pourtant paraissaient évident lorsqu'ils sortaient de ces lèvres, comme s'il était impossible qu'il ait pu m'appeler de manière différente auparavant… Et ces mots me rendaient tout aussi dingue… Me procurant à la fois un terrible malaise, car je me sentais incapable d'y répondre, et pourtant, faisant danser mon cœur, lui faisant cadeau d'un bonheur que je n'avais jamais éprouvé auparavant…

Lorsqu'il ne me donnait pas ces noms délicieusement embarrassant, il m'appelait Ginny…Et moi je l'appelais toujours Malfoy… Mais que faire quand la raison nous pousse à agir d'une certaine manière et que le cœur fait tout pour nous convaincre du contraire ?

Je me suis donc tue pendant une semaine, refusant de trancher entre raison et passion… J'attendais simplement que les vacances de Noël me donne une bonne excuse pour me défiler…

Je n'avais pas pensé que je serai moi-même ma propre source de problème avant ces vacances… Lorsque la veille du départ arriva, j'allai comme chaque soir dans la chambre de Malfoy après avoir fermé mes valises, et préparé toutes mes affaires pour mon départ le lendemain matin.

Nous nous assîmes en silence, n'ayant pas de devoir à rédiger… La tension était palpable…Tout à coup je me rendais compte que ces vacances de Noël allaient être tout sauf des vacances reposantes… Le silence dura un bon quart d'heure…mon moral était au plus bas, et alors que je réalisais enfin ce qu'allaient être mes vacances sans voir son visage, sans sentir ses doigts sur ma peau, ses mains enlacées à ma haine, ses lèvres veloutées sur les miennes…mes larmes commencèrent à couler, et en relevant les yeux, je m'aperçus que lui aussi pleurait, silencieusement…

Prise par un élan involontaire, je me levai me lançai dans ses bras, le serrant furieusement contre moi.

J'étais dingue, il m'avait rendue complètement dingue, oui…dingue de lui… Et cela me rendait malade…

_« Je ne veux pas…Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi… » _chuchota-t-il, luttant haineusement contre la fièvre qui tentait de nous envahir tous les deux…

Elle me prit en première… Je me mis à sangloter comme une enfant perdue dans ses bras.

Punaise qu'est-ce que j'étais bien dans ses bras…

_« Draco »_ murmurai-je soudain, sans vraiment le vouloir, sans vraiment réfléchir, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi… _« Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco... »_

Et je répétai son prénom que je prononçais pour la première fois, inlassablement, emprisonnée dans une névrose passionnelle, noyée dans mes propres larmes, perdue dans le labyrinthe de mes sentiments.

La vérité éclata avec tout le reste, et comme poussée par une force diabolique, je me dégageai de lui et me mis à jeter violemment des affaires contre le mur, n'importe quelle chose que je trouvais à portée de main, je l'envoyai valser à travers la pièce, complètement enfouie dans ma psychose hystérique… Puis je me mis à crier…Je criai, des _« Je t'aime ! »_, et ma voix finit par se briser après une vingtaine de cris désespérés…

Cet amour me tuait. Il me tuait et j'avais envie qu'il me tue encore plus, mais je ne voulais pas, surtout pas me séparer de lui… Pas même pour deux petites semaines… Deux semaines que je prévoyais déjà nocives…

Il vint m'enlacer à la taille, sans que je m'y attendes, et m'embrassa doucement dans le cou… Tout doucement au début, puis de plus en plus violemment. Il finit par me mordre le cou dans une douleur fulgurante mais délicieuse…

Nous nous laissâmes, pour la dernière nuit avant notre séparation, nous faire l'amour passionnément, violemment, haineusement…

Nous pleurions tous les deux… Et lorsque nous eûmes fini, nos larmes se mêlèrent dans un baiser comme une promesse de retour…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le MagicoBus venait de démarrer. Je serais chez moi dans une heure certainement.

Draco était parti en voiture, un chauffeur était venu le chercher devant le portail en fer forgé du château. Je l'avais regardé de loin, tentant vainement de cacher mes larmes… Il m'avait lancé un regard bref, un regard mort, avant de se détourner pour monter du côté du passager.

Mon regard devait sûrement ressembler au sien à présent. Je ressentais comme un vide qui me tétanisait totalement.

J'arrivai à la maison, particulièrement calme, contrairement à d'habitude… Ma mère était là, préparant le repas en parlant toute seule, mon père au ministère, tentant de fuir certains problèmes qui le suivaient depuis le début de la guerre jusque dans la seule activité qui l'occupait : son travail.

Aucun de mes frères n'était là…

Ma mère me parla brièvement, me disant d'aller ranger mes affaires et de l'aider à faire le repas. Nous nous mîmes à table lorsque mon père fut rentré, ramenant avec lui, comme chaque jour, de terribles nouvelles. Il y avait eu deux cas d'emprisonnement de sorciers nés de parents moldus. Ils étaient en prison on ne savait pour combien de temps et surtout, on ne savait si on les reverrait un jour.

Lasse de ces horreurs, je fis attention de garder mon cœur fermé à double tour, sachant que son ouverture me mènerait certainement à ma propre fin…Et de toutes façons j'avais déjà mes propres problèmes à gérer, si je devais en plus m'apitoyer sur le sort de chaque sorcier pendant cette guerre, je finirais sûrement par me suicider.

Après le repas je montai dans ma chambre… Nous étions le 21 Décembre.

Les deux premiers jours passèrent silencieusement… Je passai mon temps à rêvasser de lui, de ses yeux gris, de ses mèches blondes, de son corps finement musclé… Le 23 décembre… Aucune nouvelle, je décidai donc de commencer mes devoirs, puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Le 24 décembre, Fred et Georges rentrèrent à la maison pour le dîner. Ils me firent rire à quelques reprises, nous allâmes jouer trois ou quatre parties de Quidditch pour m'entraîner, maintenant que j'étais Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor…

Et le 25 décembre arriva. J'eus du mal à me réveiller d'abord… Je finis par me souvenir que c'était Noël, et que ce devrait normalement être une bonne journée… Je descendit rapidement les marches de l'escalier, pour trouver en bas mes parents, attendant prêt de cadeaux emballés, je le savais, uniquement pour moi. Il y en avait cinq.

Je choisis de les ouvrir du plus gros au plus petit. Le plus gros était de la part de mes parents, il s'agissait d'un énorme livre nommé _« L'Art sorcier depuis Trois Millénaires »._ À chaque page ouverte, un splendide tableau sortait du livre pour venir s'afficher sur le mur en face, paraissant solide, réel… C'était un magnifique cadeau, et je savais qu'ils me l'avaient offert tout spécialement parce que je m'étais toujours portée sur l'Art. Je les remerciai avec émotion.

Le deuxième cadeau était un cadeau de Fred et George. Il s'agissait d'une robe qui changeait apparemment de couleur, de motifs et de forme selon les pensées de celle qui la portait. Je le montrai à mes parents souriant, mais soupçonnant mes frères de cacher derrière cette robe une superbe occasion de se foutre de moi, je notai mentalement de l'essayer seule.

J'ouvris ensuite un cadeau moyennement volumineux. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Ron, Harry et Hermione, acheté je ne sais où puisqu'il ne contenait aucune indication en dehors du _« Nous allons bien, bises à vous »_ écrit par la main maladroite de mon frère. La boite contenait une sorte de boîte à musique en forme de petite estrade sur laquelle reposait un jeune homme blond, d'une texture fantomatique, jouant du piano merveilleusement bien. Ce cadeau me fit sourire, de par l'ironie qu'il renfermait : ils m'avaient offert un cadeau qui me ferait toujours penser à Draco, puisque le personnage immatériel qui reposait dessus lui ressemblait étrangement. Mes parents firent de nombreux commentaires sur ce cadeau, se plaignant du fait que Harry avait certainement du le payer en grande partie, ce qui me fit sourire d'autant plus.

Le quatrième cadeau était assez petit, il s'agissait de deux gallions, envoyé par son frère Bill. J'en offrai un des deux à mes parents.

Le tout dernier cadeau était minuscule. Il renfermait un pendentif splendide, fait d'or blanc et d'une pierre très précieuse exploitée d'habitude par les gobelins, la Noctostella, qui changeait de couleur selon l'humeur de celui qui la portait. Le bijou était accompagné d'un petit mot.

**Bonjour ma chérie… J'espère que tu apprécies mon cadeau… **

**J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter notre éloignement… J'espère te retrouver en bonne santé, le sourire que j'aime tant au lèvres à la prochaine rentrée…**

_**Je t'aime…**_

_**Ton Draco**_

Mon cœur fit quelques bond à la lecture de sa lettre et mes yeux se voilèrent rapidement, mais je me pressai de contrôler ces émotions et de la fourrer dans le papier cadeau avec le bijou, me rappelant soudain de la présence de mes parents qui avaient observé toute la scène. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à trouver un cadeau de lui ce matin là…

_« Ginny ? C'était quoi ce dernier cadeau ?? »_ demanda ma mère, curieuse, et soupçonneuse puisque je ne le lui avais pas montré de moi-même.

_« Ce n'est rien… juste un petit mot pour Noël de…Luna Lovegood ! » _répondis-je, bégayant quelque peu, cherchant vainement un moyen, de me sortir de cette situation.

_« Ah bon ? J'ai pourtant cru te voir sortir un bijou de ce papier ! Allez montre moi ! »_ dit ma mère avec l'air taquin de celle qui veut absolument tout savoir. _« Tu as un petit ami ? »_

Sautant sur l'occasion je choisis mon mensonge avec prudence.

« …Bon d'accord il s'appelle Crivey…Colin Crivey… Je suis avec lui depuis seulement trois semaines… »

Me félicitant de n'avoir jamais parlé de lui à mes parents, je me dis qu'il n'auraient aucun moyen de découvrir le pot aux roses. Je sortis le bijou du paquet, l'attachai autour de mon cou, et le montrai à ma mère cette fois-ci avec une admiration et une excitation tout à fait réelles.

_« Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Ma mère eut l'air convaincu. Elle posa simplement une dernière question.

_« Dans quelle maison est-il ce Colin ? »_

Mon sourire se fana alors que je répondis amèrement : _« Il est à Gryffondor, évidemment ! »_

Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre, une fois la conversation terminée, m'enfermai et commençai à rédiger un mot rapide à l'ange qui hantait mes nuits depuis trois semaines, honteuse de n'avoir rien pu lui offrir, et tentant de trouver les mots justes pour que personne d'autre que nous deux ne comprenne de qui venait le mot et vers qui il allait si jamais mon hibou était intercepté.

_**Mon ange déchu,**_

_**Merci pour ton cadeau, il est splendide, je n'arrive pas vraiment à réaliser qu'il est pour moi…Je le porte déjà… Il me donne l'impression que tu n'es pas si loin de moi…**_

J'ai moi aussi hâte de te revoir, en forme toi aussi, je l'espère…

_**Je t'aime… Merci encore…**_

_**Ta Serpentarde ratée…**_

Amusée, je me mis ensuite à dessiner, puisque c'était une des choses que je faisais le mieux. Je dessinai un couple d'abord en noir et blanc puis rajoutai ensuite les couleurs avec ma baguette magique : c'était une femme aux longs cheveux roux, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, dansant un tango avec un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, au costume blanc. Il était plus de 19h lorsque je finis le dessin entièrement. J'étais descendue manger rapidement à midi, et étais remontée aussitôt.

Félicitant avec ironie mon frère Ron de m'avoir offert Coquecigrue à la fin de l'année dernière, je donnai au petit hibou ma lettre et mon dessin enfermés dans une enveloppe blanche.

Le reste des vacances se passa relativement calmement, jusqu'au dernier samedi.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

C'était le 4 janvier. Mon père rentra à midi hors de lui. Je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi depuis le soir ou lui et Percy s'étaient disputés cela faisait presque deux ans.

Il était silencieux au début. Il ne s'assit pas. Il marcha de long en large dans la cuisine, semblant au bord des nerfs.

Puis il explosa tout à coup.

_**« DRACO MALFOY, HEIN ! »**_hurla-t-il en se tournant vers moi, les yeux semblant sortir de ses orbites...

Comme quoi, j'avais oublié qu'il ne faut jamais mentir à un Weasley.

À suivre


	5. With You

**Notes de l'auteure :** Un grand merci à mes reviewers, notamment à _Maîtresse des Cartes_ qui me poste à chaque fois des reviews qui sont de plus toujours vraiment intéressantes, et pardon d'avoir mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, j'avoue avoir un peu bloqué dans mon scénario... =)

**Chapitre 5 :** _I'm With You_

Reprenons donc là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Si vous vous souvenez bien, j'étais dans la cuisine quand mon père arriva et explosa après quelques minutes de silence tendu.

_**« DRACO MALFOY, HEIN ! »**_hurla mon père.

La journée se passa mal. Très mal.

J'eus d'abord le réflexe stupide, mais humain certes, de nier tout en bloc.

_« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Papa. »_

_« Hein ? Petit ami ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »_

Dans le fond ce n'étaient pas réellement des mensonges. Je ne savais pas en effet de quoi il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque son hurlement emplit la cuisine, et il n'avait jamais été dit clairement que Draco était mon « petit ami ».

Toutefois, cette attitude de dénégation sembla aggraver encore la situation.

Mon père cracha sa haine en racontant, de façon tout à fait désordonnée, qu'il avait rencontré ce matin là le père Malfoy, Lucius, au Ministère de la Magie. Apparemment, celui-ci l'aurait toisé froidement avant de laisser un rictus ironique, que j'arrivais parfaitement à m'imaginer, apparaître sur son visage. Il lui avait ensuite demandé avec cette même ironie si j'allais bien, et si Draco ne me manquait pas trop. A cette remarque mon père avait cessé de jouer l'indifférent et demandé à Lucius de s'expliquer. Lucius avait simplement répondu qu'il était étonné que mon père ne soit pas au courant, Draco le leur avait apparemment annoncé dès son arrivée.

Ma première réaction fut l'exaspération envers la conduite de Draco, me faisant me demander comment il allait, comment son père avait-il réagi. Ce sentiment n'était déjà pas des plus agréables. Ce fut pire encore lorsque le doute arriva. Lorsque je me mis à penser au rictus de Lucius et à la signification de son ton ironique. J'essayai vainement d'éluder mes propres questionnements, il était déjà trop tard. Une évidence, que j'avais tout fait pour ne pas voir, m'apparut soudain claire comme de l'eau de roche.

_Trahie…_

La rentrée eut lieu dans un calme relatif. La tension entre moi et mes parents était palpable…En fait, il serait plus juste de dire que _ma_ tension était palpable…

En effet, depuis le jour de la dispute avec mon père, je ressassais la découverte de ma bêtise, et de mauvaises ondes aux fragrances de haine semblaient sortir de moi, éloignant tous ceux qui tentaient de m'approcher. J'avais caché le bijou de Malfoy avec sa lettre chiffonnée dans un coin de ma valise, consciente que ce geste était stupide, mais ne pouvant me résoudre à jeter ces deux preuves d'une période de bonheur.

Dans le train, aucune trace de mon Némésis blond. J'évitai soigneusement toute personne pouvant se considérer comme mon ami(e) durant le voyage. J'étais empli d'une antipathie sournoise qui aurait pu me faire dire des immondices aux personnes que je pensais aimer le plus, avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans ma vie.

Je tentais à quelques reprises de me représenter ma vie sans qu'il ait existé… Et me rendis compte que je préférais encore avoir passé ces jours avec cet ange déchu et m'être rendue compte ensuite qu'il m'avait trahie, plutôt que d'avoir refusé ses avances et d'avoir continué mon libertinage vain sans goûter à la passion qu'il m'avait offerte.

Je m'empressai de chasser rapidement ces pensées de mon esprit, de peur qu'elles ne me blessent plus qu'autre chose.

Un mois… Un mois affreusement long, douloureux. Un mois d'anorexie et de perte de poids incroyable. Un mois durant lequel je sombrai dans l'Enfer de l'ignorance et de l'abstinence. Car je m'abstenais même de le croiser. J'évitais de sortir aux horaires où je le savais dehors, j'évitais de le regarder quand par malheur il entrait dans mon champs de vision. Un mois entier de haine et de désespoir, de mort intérieure en quelques sortes.

C'est à la fin de ce mois ci qu'une chose me frappa. J'étais au bord du lac, en pleine conversation avec mon « amie » Luna Lovegood, à qui je n'avais pas parlé vraiment depuis mon retour des vacances de Noël. Dans un besoin pitoyable de parler, je m'étais allée à lui livrer mon secret sur l'amour que je portais à Dra…Malfoy.

Elle parlait, souriante et rêveuse, racontant que l'amour c'était une chose qu'il était préférable de ne jamais recevoir en retour parce qu'on disait que les Enormus à Babilles hantaient les amours réciproques.

« D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est mieux qu'Harry soit amoureux de toi et pas de moi sinon j'aurais été leur victime moi aussi. Mais dans le fond, vu notre situation, toi et moi on est pareilles, hein Ginny ? »

Et c'est sur ces mots là que ça m'a frappée.

'Toi et moi on est pareilles' Après trois heures à parler avec cette blonde aux immenses yeux bleus, l'image d'un blond aux yeux gris et félins se superposa à la sienne.

'_J__e voulais juste que tu saches…que toi et moi on est pareil…'_

Les mots me sautèrent à la gorge. Ces mots, prononcés par la voix de l'ange qui avait réussi à prendre le centre de mon monde avant de le détruire d'un simple souffle.

Je me levai, l'estomac noué, la gorge encombrée par une boule qui menaçait d'explosait. Je ne voulais pas que cela se produise en face de Luna.

Lançant un bref « Désolée, je dois y aller » à une Luna passive, étonnée de rien, je m'éloignai rapidement, vers le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, cherchant un asile de solitude dans lequel je pourrais me laisser aller eux larmes et à l'espoir stupide qui commençait de dévorer mon cœur.

_*Arrête de te faire des idées* _tentai-je de me convaincre.

Une autre voix cependant se pressait de me répondre. _*Et pourtant… Il n'a pas cherché à te voir depuis la rentrée. Lui aussi t'a évitée. Pourquoi d'après-toi ?*_

Tentant en vain de faire taire cette voix, j'entrais dans mon dortoir, vide heureusement. Les autres élèves étaient tous partis à Pré-au-Lard. J'avais refusé d'y aller, ne voulant risquer d'y rencontrer mon… Malfoy.

J'avais du mal à penser son prénom. Il me faisait mal à chaque fois.

Arrivée dans la pièce vide, je laissai libre court aux sanglots qui m'avaient menacée jusque là. Je me laissai me noyer dans la vase de mes tourment, dans des nimbes de douleur refoulée trop longtemps. J'explosai. Sachant que cela était stupide, je pris ma baguette pour faire la seule chose capable de calmer ma folie.

« Coupare » chuchotai-je. De ma baguette sortit un faisceau lumineux qui traça une ligne, suivant mes mouvements, sur le dos de ma main. Puis deux, puis trois, puis dix. Dix lignes rouges de sang.

Mon cœur ayant ralenti sa cadence, et ma respiration de moins en moins saccadée, Je m'allongeai, et essayai d'observer les choses avec objectivité.

Malfoy avait annoncé à son père qu'il était avec moi. Ou alors c'était son père qui l'avait poussé à être avec moi. Ce qui expliquerait son sourire ironique lorsqu'il avait rencontré mon père. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas ça, puisque Malfoy avait évité d'entrer en contact avec moi depuis. Son père lui avait-il aussi demandé cela ? Pour quoi ? Pour que je me suicide ? Que changerait donc ma mort ?

A cette question je songeai que ma mort ne changerait strictement rien en effet.

_*Arrête tes sottises. Continue ta réflexion.*_ souffla la voix dans ma tête.

Qu'y avait-il d'autre ? Quelle autre raison auraient pu pousser l'ange aux cheveux blond pâle à m'éviter ? Il eut été plus logique qu'il continue à gagner ma confiance pour mieux me piéger plus tard. Nous piéger.

Alors pourquoi ?

_*Me protéger ?*_ murmura la voix, presque triomphante.

C'était absurde. Pourquoi aurait-il dit à son père que nous étions ensemble si il m'aimait réellement ?

Une troisième voix vint alors se rajouter aux deux autres.

*Et si tu t'en fichais ?*dit-elle, exaspérée. _*Si tu te contentais simplement de retourner le voir et de te donner à lui, peu importe ce qui arrivera ensuite ? Si tu t'obligeais à croire qu'il t'aime et à ignorer l'évidence ? Si tu te fichais de mourir ou de vivre au final ? Que tu ne faisais attention qu'au présent ? Ne serait-ce pas mille fois mieux ?*_

Cela me parut soudain bien plus clair. Je n'avais pas envisagé cela. C'était ça la solution. L'illusion. Si je croyais qu'il m'aimait, alors que je meure ou que je vive n'aurait aucune importance, seul comptait le fait qu'il soit avec moi.

Me levant soudain, comme si mes pas étaient guidés, comme si je venais de faire la décision la plus évidente, je me dirigeai, souriant vaguement, vers la porte du dortoir. Je traversai sans rien voir la Salle Commune, puis divers couloirs du château. Enfin arrivée devant le tableau qui servait de porte à la chambre de Draco –prononcer son nom était soudain bien plus simple –je prononçai le mot de passe qu'il avait utilisé alors que nous étions ensemble avant les vacances.

« Serpyfect » Dis-je.

Le tableau ne bougea pas. Je tentai quelques autres mots de passes qui se révélèrent tous vains. Je me mis alors à cogner violemment sur le tableau, ignorant les cris outrés du Ministre de la Magie datant de quatre siècles plus tôt.

« Malfoy ! Ouvre moi cette p**** de porte !! Je veux te voir ! J'ai besoin de te voir !B*****, j'en ai marre ! Laisse moi voir ton visage ! Laisse moi embrasser tes lèvres ! Sors de là, Malfoy ! Je t'en supplie ! Mon ange ! Mon amour ! Laisse moi entrer ! Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie ! Je t'en supplie… »

Les sanglots reprenant le dessus alors que l'horrifiante vérité qu'il ne souhaitait pas me voir envahissait mon cœur, je me laissai glisser au sol, maigre, tremblante, nauséeuse…morte en quelques sortes.

C'est en relevant la tête que je le vis, tétanisé au milieu du couloir, l'air horrifié par ma vision. Rougissant, je me levai difficilement, hésitant à fuir.

« Draco… » murmurai-je malgré moi…

Mais soudain, son air horrifié muta en une froideur distante qu'il adoptait souvent à l'égard des Autres. Ceux qui n'avaient pas partagé notre monde. Ceux qui lui était extérieur. C'est de cette façon qu'il me regarda. Comme si j'étais une étrangère, inintéressante, inutile et stupide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » cracha-t-il cruellement. « Je ne veux plus te voir, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. J'en n'ai rien à faire de toi. C'était juste pour m'amuser les autres fois. Je ne veux plus que tu reviennes ici. Je ne veux plus te voir, pigé ?! »

Un frisson parcouru mon échine alors qu'il prononçait ses mots. Mon corps refusait de bouger. J'avais mal, affreusement mal. Alors c'était ça ? C'était juste pour s'amuser ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela que son père avait eut l'air tellement amusé. Il savait que je l'aimais. Il savait que je m'étais offerte à lui pour toujours.

Et par pur sadisme il m'avait lâchée juste après m'avoir envoyé un bijou splendide…Etait-il faux lui aussi ?

_*Attends*_ dit la voix dans ma tête._ *Tu ne sais rien. Forces le à t'écouter. Si ça se trouve il ne fait ça que pour te protéger…*_

Et alors que je pensais cela impossible, je bougeai, et marchai jusqu'à lui. Plaquant furieusement mes lèvres contre les siennes, je l'attirai à moi, refusant qu'il ne s'échappe, le menaçant de ma baguette.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, je rompis le baiser auquel il avait fini par céder, sans pourtant y répondre.

« Je m'en fiche. » dis-je, une touche d'amertume dans la voix. « Je te veux, et tant pis si tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu n'as qu'à faire semblant… s'il te plaît. »

Son regard sembla perdu un moment. Ou peut-être me faisais-je des idées. Il s'apprêtai à refuser, mais je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois, plus doucement. Cette fois ci, il répondit à mon baiser.

Plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Des baisers, des caresses, des gémissements, des regards dont je refusais inconsciemment de lire la signification. Nous fîmes l'amour comme jamais, comme si notre mort était proche, nous accrochant l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de secours.

Je crus voir perler des larmes aux côtés de ses yeux avant de m'endormir. Ou peut-être était-ce déjà mon rêve.

_Mon fils, Draco,_

_J'ai bien ri en lisant ta dernière lettre. Il est vrai qu'il serait assez drôle que la pauvre Weasley meure de malnutrition tout cela parce qu'elle est dingue de toi ! Haha ! _

_Cependant, je voudrais que tu cesse de faire l'idiot et de te bercer de faux espoirs et d'illusion. Je pensais avoir réglé ce problème pendant les vacances de Noël. Je veux que tu renoues contact avec cette traître à son sang et que tu continue à la séduire. Je veux qu'elle aient confiance en toi._

_Poudlard est dirigée par des Mangemorts aujourd'hui. Je saurai si tu ne…_

Je n'eus pas besoin d'en lire plus. Au moment ou je posai violemment la lettre sur la table, entraînant un hululement courroucé du hibou de Lucius Malfoy, je regrettai d'avoir eu envie de la lire.

J'avais la nausée. Je me précipitai vers les toilettes pour vomir.

Après m'être lavée la bouche à quelques reprises, je sortis de la chambre dans lequel dormait encore le traître qui m'avait fait l'amour avec passion quelques heures auparavant.

Ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de mourir efficace.


	6. Darkness

**Chapitre 6: I'll follow you into the Dark**

**Note de l'Auteuresse:** Merci à tous mes lecteurs! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre...J'essaierai de faire mon possible pour terminer la fic avant la fin du mois de septembre! =) Merci pour vos reviews et vos favoris!

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_J'avais la nausée. Je me précipitai vers les toilettes pour vomir._

_Après m'être lavée la bouche à quelques reprises, je sortis de la chambre dans lequel dormait encore le traître qui m'avait fait l'amour avec passion quelques heures auparavant._

_Ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de mourir efficace._

_

* * *

_

Je ne ressemblais plus en rien à un être vivant. Plus les jours passaient, plus la différence entre moi et Nick-quasi-sans-tête se réduisait. J'étais un ectoplasme, un soupir au cœur d'une symphonie inachevée, une ombre sans objet, le cadavre d'une personne n'ayant jamais vécu…

J'étais plongée dans un océan de douleur infiniment profond

J'avais trop de désirs contradictoires. Je me haïssais tout en étant plus orgueilleuse que jamais. Je souhaitais notamment mourir sans douleur, et fière de ma mort.

J'ai cherché pendant un moment la solution à cette énigme, à ce casse-tête… puis j'ai trouvé un moyen de contenter chacune de mes ambitions paradoxales…Je voulais Le faire souffrir, Le faire culpabiliser…Je voulais aussi L'aider, avec fierté, tout en protégeant d'autres personnes auxquelles j'avais tourné le dos pour lui quelques temps plus tôt…Aujourd'hui, Harry ne m'apparaissait plus si stupide.

J'agirais d'une façon qui servirait mes idées…

* * *

Il était presque deux heures du matin. Je me dirigeai dans la sombre allée, seule, transie de froid, chaque feuille morte craquant sous mes pas sonnant comme le glas qui célèbrerait bientôt mon trépas.

Je savais où j'allais, j'étais presque souriante d'impatience face à l'insolence fortement ironique dans laquelle je me lançais…Des rats couraient aux coins des murs délabrés du quartier dans lequel je me faufilais.

Je m'étais enfuie de Poudlard à l'aide du vieux passage secret dont m'avaient parlé Fred et Georges et qui menait à Pré-au-Lard, caché derrière une statue borgne. Arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, j'avais fait appel au Magicobus. Le pauvre Stan Shunpike n'y travaillait plus depuis qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban sans raison valable. Il avait été remplacé par un petit gros à l'air timide et maladroit. Soupirant d'exaspération je lui avais indiqué le nom de la rue dans laquelle je voulais qu'il m'emmène, me félicitant d'être la seule cliente du bus à cette heure tardive, puis je m'étais assise sur un siège, perdue dans mes pensées.

Cela faisait environ dix minute que j'étais arrivée dans la rue principale du quartier dans lequel le Traître habitait. J'avais finalement tourné en lisant sur un panneau à moitié décroché les mots « Impasse du Tisseur ».

Et à présent j'y étais. Le chiffre 4 me faisait de l'œil tandis que j'inspirais profondément, tentant de trouver un peu de courage dans ce qui me restait de volonté. Je me rappelais avec agacement que le chiffre quatre était symbole de mort au Japon (je l'avais lu dans _l'Art de la Sorcellerie Japonaise_ par Kurozuki Nekoshi… ou Kurotsuchi Neshoki… ? Bref).

Finalement, je franchis les quelques pas qui me séparaient de la porte en bois de Yeuse et toquai. Au bout de quelques secondes, un homme vint m'ouvrir, et ayant entendu à plusieurs reprises les descriptions faites par Harry, Ron et Hermione, je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Peter Pettigrow. Derrière lui, j'entendis une voix grave que je connaissais plus que bien demander : « À cette heure-ci ?! Qui est-ce Queudver ? ».

J'avais eu du mal à trouver cette adresse. Personne ne savait, depuis qu'il avait avada-kedavré Dumbledore, où se trouvait Severus Snape. Mais je m'étais souvenue d'un livre qu'Hermione avait un jour trouvé sur la famille de Snape, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il se trouve qu'ils parlaient dans cet ouvrage d'une demeure plutôt miteuse que la famille Prince se passait de génération en génération. Il n'y avait que quelques indications, mais grâce à Fred et Georges j'avais réussi à obtenir l'un de leurs outils particuliers : le Magikmapp, une minuscule plaque de bois qui trouvait directement et affichait aussitôt l'adresse de la personne à laquelle on pensait. Selon leurs dires, même les endroits incartables comme le 12 square Grimmauld pouvaient être découverts grâce à ça. Les parents avaient hurlé de peur en entendant parler de ça. (_« Et que fera-t-on si les Mangemorts découvrent grâce à ça nos quartiers généraux ? » _avait murmuré ma mère, horrifiée.)

Etonnée d'être capable dans ces conditions de penser à ma mère, je retrouvais le fil de mes pensées. Grâce au Magikmapp, j'avais trouvé l'adresse à laquelle la famille Prince avait toujours habité, et je me réjouis d'avoir suivi la bonne piste en pensant que Snape se cacherait là-bas par ses temps de fuite.

Le dit Queudver laissa apparaître sur son visage un sourire aux dents jaunes et abîmées qui se voulait machiavélique.

« Haha ! C'est la rousse Severus ».

« La rousse ? Quelle rousse ? De quoi tu parles ?! Fais la entrer. »

Queudver tira sur mon bras et me poussa brusquement devant lui, toujours souriant, me projetant dans le minuscule salon de la maison Prince.

Je me félicitai grandement de ma folie lorsque je vis l'air abasourdi de Snape, qui portait une chemise de nuit toute aussi noire que toutes les robes que je l'avais jamais vu porter. Il se reprit un quart de seconde plus tard et sourit, narquois.

« Que venez-vous faire ici Weasley ? Vous venez venger votre cher directeur ? Ou peut-être… »Il laissa un moment de silence pour savourer l'effet de ses paroles. « …peut-être est-ce pour sauver de nos griffes votre cher amant, Draco ? » Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il tâtait de la pointe de ses mots aiguisés la plaie béante qui déchirait encore mon cœur. Etait-ce…Lui qui en avait parlé à Snape ? Ou bien était-ce son père ?

Je restai silencieuse, attendant qu'il me retire ma baguette. J'étais sûre que cela allait arriver… Etrangement, je fus déçue. Il me laissa ma baguette, mais murmura simplement « Levicorpus ».

Le monde s'était inversé. Ce qui se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt sous mes pieds était à présent au dessus de ma tête. Et le plafond lacéré de fissure touchait presque mes pieds. Ma robe me tombait sur la figure, mais après tout, autant qu'il se régale de la vue, me dis-je, puisqu'il ne me restait pas longtemps à vivre.

Je me sentis transportée vers une autre pièce. Puis on ferma la porte à clé, et la chambre fut plongée dans le noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, je tombai par terre, et malgré le tournoiement incessant dans ma tête, le monde semblait avoir retrouvé son sens habituel.

Après un moment de doute et de malaise, je levai ma baguette avec brusquerie et criai « Alohomora ! ». Des éclats de rire me répondirent. La serrure n'émit aucun bruit. Je tentai d'ouvrir la porte, la formule n'avait pas marché. « Evanesco ! Diffindo ! Reducto ! » Rien ne fonctionnait. Mes pouvoirs semblaient avoir disparu. À ce moment là je compris le malheur d'être un moldu. Comment ces gens là s'en sortaient-ils ?

Je tentai quelques autres formules, aucune ne fonctionna. Je compris alors pourquoi on m'avait laissé ma baguette : c'était simplement pour que je me sente encore plus faible. Je ne pouvais même pas me suicider ! Je finis par observer la chambre qu'on m'avait attribuée. Elle semblait assez confortable, meublée d'un lit, d'un petit placard, dans lequel je trouvai trois robes noires, et de quoi me brosser. Au coin de la chambre, une porte ouverte menait à une minuscule salle de bain qui comportait une douche, des toilettes et un lavabo surmonté d'un grand miroir. La vue de mon visage blafard et de mes yeux cernés de bleu me fit peur. Mon séjour ici ne serait peut-être pas si horrible. Il était plus de deux heures et demie à présent. Je m'affalais dans mon lit et sombrai dans un sommeil de rêves agités, peuplés de Mangemorts qui, chacun leur tour, retiraient leurs masques et se révélaient être chacun de mes ex.

Je me réveillai en hurlant lorsque je sentis quelque chose frôler mon visage. Une bestiole ? Non…C'était un humain.

« Chut, Lily…Il va nous entendre…Le rat… Tu as bien dormi Lily ? »

Je ne comprenais pas…C'était la voix de Snape…Ou du moins, ça y ressemblait…Mais le ton était tellement différent de ce que je lui connaissais que je ne pus pas me persuader que c'était réellement lui qui était là sur le bord de mon lit, à caresser mon visage et mes cheveux de sa main.

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce serait une bonne chose de vous raconter la suite. Je vous dirai simplement, je me rendis compte que la nuit était encore loin d'être finie lorsqu'il me réveilla, et je passai le reste de la nuit à faire des choses que jamais je n'avais envisagé faire avec mon ancien professeur de Potions. Un viol ? Non pas vraiment. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre…Un de plus un de moins après tout…

Je passai quelques jours dans cette chambre, vivant chaque nuit les mêmes absurdités aux côté d'un homme qui m'appelait Lily au lieu de Ginny… Quelques jours...Quelques semaines ? Je ne sais pas…J'avais laissé l'obscurité m'envahir...J'avais suivi Snape dans sa folie...J'avais fini par accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient...Je l'avais suivi dans le noir...

_Jusqu'à ce que le hibou arrive..._

_À suivre..._


End file.
